AL 2 part 2: Rescue and Romance
by Dragonfist2.0
Summary: Part 2 of the sequel; read, review, and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Searching leads to Connections; Lack of Belief leads to satisfying Romance

Marco arrived in Neverland above Peter's ruined hideout. "Where is she?" He thought. He could now feel their connection at its full force. He reached out, trying to home in on her signature. Achieving the desired result, he sped towards the location of the signal.

This fortress was nearly identical to the first one on the outside. Marco walked through the front door and stood in an endless maze of corridors. "How do I get through this?" He thought. His eyes widened and an idea came to him. Cupping his hands to his lips, he whispered, "Kathryn, please show me the way through this maze so that we may be reunited at last." He thought. A heart appeared in the air above him; it flew faster than the speed of light through the maze.

Marco chased after the heart and finally reached the end of the maze. The corridor beyond was layered with doors. "I don't have time for this." Marco thought. He reached out with his love, trying to hear her heartbeat and thus find her location as quickly as possible. He sprinted down the corridor, finally coming to the source of the beating.

He slowly opened the door; she was sitting against the wall in a feeble position. Her once beautiful hair was now layered with dust, blood, and dirt. Her clothes were the only thing that they had allowed her to keep.

He knelt beside her broken and utterly defeated form. She looked up and asked, "Who are you? One of Alyssa's newest henchmen?" Marco's mind was in hysterics at this statement.

"Abby, there is hope. I have come for you and the other. You will be free again." He said with a reassuring smile. She burst into laughter. "Hope? Hope is dead, that left me a long time ago!" She yelled. "What are you talking about?" Marco asked.

"My husband died before my eyes more than 7 years ago. He was all the hope that I had." She said, her tears streaming down her cheeks with each word. "Your husband, Marco, by the grace of God, isn't dead, he's alive." Marco said.

"You're lying! You're just trying to trick me, to break my heart down even more. Well, it won't work!" Abby said, slapping him across the face with all her strength. He rubbed the red marking made by the strike.

"If I was lying to you, why would I have this?" Marco asked, removing the dog-tags rom his pocket and handing them to her. She starred at the object in complete bewilderment. "This is a fake. It's just a cheap carbon copy of the original; besides, I gave it to him myself." Abby said, cackling in hysterics; she had clearly gone insane during their time apart.

"You're pretty good for a henchman." Abby said. "I'm not a henchman. If you believe for a fact that Marco Ferrarro is dead, then look me in the eye and say it." Marco said, confident that she would not follow through with what he was asking of her. She however, smirked and restated it without any hesitation.

"I'll try one more thing." Marco said. "Ha, try whatever you want, it won't change the fact that he's gone forever!" Abby screamed, her cackling rising in both pitch and volume. "If you believe for a fact that Marco Ferrarro is dead, prove it right now by kissing me." Marco said.

Abby was struggling to contain her hysterics. "If this works, Abby will kiss me, and her memory and hope should return, which should also restore her sanity." Marco thought. He starred at her for a few moments; Abby, what happened to you? She leaned in and kissed him softly.

She could feel his hands wrapping themselves around her waist, but it mattered not; the sooner this was over, the sooner this maniac would stop manipulating her. Marco felt her trying to pull away, but he wasn't done, he had to get to the true Abby, the one that loved him unconditionally and always did so.

He refused to let her go, pulling her back into the kiss. She tasted of pure love and compassion, just as he remembered. He felt a sudden surge of energy, her love for him, bursting from her being. "What, what is this?" She asked, gazing at her hands in confusion.

"It's my love for you. I love you with all that I am; even if you've forgotten." Marco said. She starred at him, tears welling up in her eyes as the realization hit her- he wasn't dead, he was alive and stood before her at this very moment. With arms tightly round around his back, she kissed him passionately as the tears burst from her like a shout of joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Reunions lead to Solitude; Wendy Darling's grotesque Torture

Her tears were never-ending. They were consuming his clothes as well as the flesh which lied beneath them. Her legs were shaking, her spirit rejoicing, the flames of her heart set ablaze, with love that could not by any means be contained.

He held her shaking form gently in his arms. He looked into her eyes, those beautiful, loving blue pupils that could put a smile on anyone's face. He rubbed her back slowly, holding her against his chest.

She looked into his face. It truly _was_ him, his loving hazel eyes were burning with passion for her. "Alyssa; she kept taunting me about your death. She said you were dead; I'm sorry I believed her and gave up hope. I just couldn't stop myself from believing her. The next thing I knew I-"She was cut off by his lips crashing upon her own. "You don't have to apologize. You have no idea how happy I am to see you again." Marco said, kissing her again.

Abby wrapped her hands around his waist, deepening the contact. "What about Alysa?" She asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry about any of that right now; focus on love, it's all we have." Marco said, kissing her deeply.

She ran her hands up his strong back, wanting to touch his flesh. "There will be time for that later, my beloved." Marco said, kissing her passionately. He ran his hands up her back, feeling the cramps and aching spaces. "What's been happening here?" He asked when they finally broke apart. Abby frowned and explained everything.

Wendy Darling was freezing. She was so cold, so hungry, so broken hearted. She had lost the will to live, succumbing to Alyssa's torturous ways. The only reason she was still alive was because Alyssa wanted her to be.

Alyssa's cruel methods had been, but not limited to: beating Wendy with a club, molesting her for hours on end, and leaving her completely naked in the cold for hours. The method changed daily, so that it would be "fun" for Alyssa.

Wendy was lying beside the throne, moaning as her stomach cramped from her lack of food. She was so demoralized that she just wanted Alyssa to kill her and be done with it. She couldn't go on, there was no hope, no love, no trust, and no kindness.

Marco's eyes were wide with a mixture of emotions. "That's horrible. How could she do this? Forcing Wendy into a miscarriage, treating her like a useless dog. She's dug her own grave." He said. "What are you going to do?" Abby asked. "Let's just say that I can't wait until Alyssa realizes that I'm still here. Until then, I can spend my time with you if you wish." Marco said. She embraced him and said, "I want that more than anything."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Respect of a Captain; Wendy's Pain Intensifies

James walked into the dark room. He stood before the boy that hung from the wall. At that moment, James felt truly sorry for Peter, he hadn't meant for it to go this far.

"I never meant for this to happen to you, my young friend. You're only a child, and thus, should not be subjected to this kind of treatment. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, I'm sorry for what Alyssa is putting you through. You look so miserable and nothing hurts me more than seeing someone like you in that situation. Please forgive me, I can do nothing; if I do, Alyssa will just kill me on the spot." James said. As he closed the door, a tear fell from Peter's eye.

Wendy moaned on the floor, her naked body in total agony. Alyssa cackled as she walked toward her. She forced Wendy to her feet and slapped her repeatedly. "I love slapping people awake; it's so much fun." Alyssa said, cackling maniacally.

Wendy was barely conscious. She didn't understand why Alyssa didn't just end her life already, she'd already lost everything she cared about, what more could she lose? Alyssa began abusing her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Desperation leads to another song; Marco's Plan

Marco didn't really know what to do, and for the most part, he really didn't care. He and Abby were reunited and that was all that mattered to him for the moment. He stood up and muttered the lyrics from Help me Find It by Sidewalk Prophets:

I don't know where to go from here It all used to seem so clear I'm finding I can't do this on my own

I don't know where to go from here As long as I know that You are near I'm done fighting I'm finally letting go

I will trust in You You've never failed before I will trust in You

(Chorus ) If there's a road I should walk Help me find it If I need to be still Give me peace for the moment Whatever Your will Whatever Your will Can You help me find it Can You help me find it

I'm giving You fear and You give faith I giving You doubt You give me grace For every step I've never been alone

Even when it hurts, You'll have Your way Even in the valley I will say With every breath You've never let me go

I will wait for You You've never failed before I will wait for You

Chorus

I lift my empty hands (come fill me up again) Have Your way my King (I give my all to You) I lift my eyes again (Was blind but now I see) 'Cause You are all I need

Chorus

Abby winked at him playfully, saying "You always were a talented singer." "Well, I thank you for the compliment." Marco said. Abby embraced him again, pecking him on the cheek. He smiled and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, surrendering to his soft embrace. He released her. "I'm going to set you free." He said. "But how?" Abby asked. Marco smiled and simply winked, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. He kissed her warmly. She could feel sleep consuming her. "Rest, save your strength. I'm here, you can relax." Marco said. He pointed a finger at the ceiling, creating a circular hole. With Abby safely in his arms, he flew out of the fortress. Abby awakened slowly, feeling the comforting softness of the bed sheets against her back. She opened her eyes, Marco smiling at her; he had brought her back to his hideout, they were safe for now. "You're safe, Abby; it's alright." Marco said, caressing her cheek softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I love you." She said as she slowly began to doze off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Suspicion Arises; Wendy's condition Worsens

"What?!" Alyssa screamed, startling James, who had just given her some very disturbing Intel. "How did that whore escape?!" Alyssa screamed from the throne. "Calm down and think, you pregnant idiot. The first question is, how did she escape, the door was locked." James said. "That's true. She must have had some kind of assistance. But what kind?" Alyssa asked. "Young Peter couldn't have helped her. You've reduced him to a shadow of his former self, as you've done with Wendy." James said, thinking of Wendy, whom he also felt sympathy towards. Alyssa pondered this for a few moments. "Not that it matters. Abby is lost without her precious husband, and he's long dead. We still have Peter and Wendy, and that's what counts." She said, cackling. Wendy couldn't breathe. She was barely alive. Alyssa and Michael had chained her to a post just outside their room upstairs. Her hands were behind her back, making her feel incredibly uncomfortable. This tactic worked to great effect for Alyssa, as it amplified Wendy's pain. She didn't even have enough strength to open her blood shot eyes. Her naked torso was crying for sustenance, a piece of bread, a small bread crumb, anything that would nourish her for at least a few minutes. She had long since given up the fight, her spirit broken, and her world completely destroyed. She had no hope, she felt no encouragement, and she felt only sorrow and eternal pain and misery. Alyssa slowly came up the stairs, stopping right in front of her. "Well, my slave, I have just received some interesting news. That whore Abby has somehow managed to escape." Alyssa said. Wendy's soul sprang for joy at the word escape. "Don't get your hopes up, you aren't going anywhere. And neither is your husband." Alyssa said. Wendy's heart sank, and it felt as if it would never resurface. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Wendy's waist, and pulled outward violently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Guaranteed Protection leads to an Invasion; Thunderous Power is Unleashed

The beautiful girl breathed softly against his chest. She was lost in sleep, lying on the bed against the soft and comforting pillows. Marco kissed her cheek softly and whispered, "I will see you again, my beloved Abby." Rising to his feet and securing his silver broadsword against his back, Marco ascended the ladder to the surface. Dawn was just breaking and it was rather cool. Looking into the distance, he pressed a button next to the ladder, sealing the entrance to the hideout and ensuring Abby's safety. The end had come for Peter. The chains had finally given way, sending him crashing upon the hard stone flooring of the room. He was famished, his body screamed with exhaustion, and his heart was begging for rest. He heard a noise ahead, a door opening. Then, footfalls, light, soft, graceful noises, began coming closer and closer to his fallen form. He felt a movement through the air and cringed as he waited for the end. He opened his eyes. Stunned, he gazed at his waist and gasped. The chains had been broken, he was free at last. He felt an arm helping him rise to his feet. Peter looked into the stranger's face, not recognizing him at all. "It's alright, Peter. You're safe." Said the stranger. "Who are you?" Peter asked, wondering whether or not this whole scenario was a dream. The stranger sheathed the blade and said, "Do you mean to tell me, that you don't even remember your own brother?" "Marco!" Peter gasped, embracing Marco tightly around his waist. "I know, I've missed you too, buddy." Marco said. "Do you know where Wendy is?" Peter asked. "I was just about to ask you the same thing." Marco said. Her hair was flying wildly in all directions as Alyssa tortured her. Alyssa continued cackling, her sex drive's satisfaction bestowing her with strength beyond her imagination. Wendy shrieked and screamed as Alyssa's hand continued on its violating course. Alyssa released her, screaming as her body began to contain the enormous amount of power that had just been presented to it. Wendy shrieked as blood erupted from her most sensitive area. An aura erupted from Alyssa's body and it blinded her from Wendy's body. Wendy's head hung low as the stress and the pain of her wounds forced her into unconsciousness, and everything faded into the darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Truths and Consequences; The Lover finds Comfort

Peter moaned silently as his senses returned. He felt that he was lying against a comfortable surface. Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes, eying Wendy, who's unconscious form was atop his own. He moved his head sideways, observing his surroundings. He was in their room in Marco's hideout.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and she burst into tears upon the sight of his face. "Alyssa, she, she hurt me!" She screamed, lifting her head and exposing her wounded neck. The flesh was raw and red. "She hurt me," she repeated and lifted up her hands, showing Peter her wrists, which were bruised horribly. "She hurt me!" she cried, lifting herself off of him slightly in order to show him the top of her breasts, which were horrifically bloody. "Stop it," Peter spoke, struggling to control his emotions. He took a hold her wrists and held them tenderly. "Don't put yourself through it all again. I know what happened and I swear, I will kill Alyssa the next time I see her," he said as his anger began to dissolve.

Marco held her in his arms. Abby smiled warmly and kissed him lightly. "I told you that I'd see you again, my princess." Marco said, winking at her groggy face. Kathryn pulled him downward, their lips meeting in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"I promise that I will never let Alyssa touch you again. As long as I breathe, Alyssa Silvermane will not touch another hair on your head." Marco said, kissing her lightly. Abby breathed softly, wrapping her hands around his shirt-clad waist.

"Oh, Peter. It's so horrific what she did!" Wendy sobbed. "What did she do, Wendy lady, that hurts you so?" Peter asked. She buried her eyes in his topless chest, not wanting to answer his question.

"She, she, she killed our child!" Wendy screamed, Peter's eyes widened immensely; how was that possible? The baby had been inside of Wendy, safe from harm as far as he knew. So then how was it dead?

"How has this happened, Wendy lady?" He asked. "She forced me to miscarry!" Wendy shrieked. "What's that mean, Wendy?" Peter asked. He didn't want to bombard her with all these questions, but he had to know so he could be of help to her. "A miscarriage is when the baby is born, but it's dead." She sobbed. Peter slowly rubbed her back as she began crying in earnest.

"It's alright. The important thing is that we're both safe. Don't let your past judge you. Be strong, you're stronger than this." Peter said, kissing her lightly. Wendy trembled at the contact. "Do not be afraid. I'm not Alyssa, I'm Peter Pan, your true love." Peter whispered softly, causing her to immediately relax and smile into the kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Christmas settles in; A revealing leads to a need for rest

Before any of them knew it, Christmas had settled it's way into Neverland. The lakes were frozen, the air was chilled, and the snow that fell felt like angel kisses. Abby and Marco were locked together, conserving their combined heat so that it lasted as long as possible.

Wendy awakened him with a kiss. Peter smiled and kissed her lips, feeding off of her love. "Merry Christmas, Peter Pan." Wendy said, kissing him passionately. "What's Christmas, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. She giggled and said, "Christmas is the happiest time of the year. It's all about giving. It's also about remembering Jesus' birth. All in all, it's a joyful holiday, and I'm glad I get to share it with you."

Marco slowly ran his hands over Abby's back, which was clad in only a tank-top. She moaned silently and pulled his head downward, moaning as she tasted his lips. He ran his hand through her beautiful long hair, kissing her softly. She wrapped her free arm around his waist, desperate to continue their loving exchange.

She could feel it; her love for him was growing with every kiss that she gave. Her passion for him had created the bond that they shared, and it was growing stronger by the second. She moaned, arching her back as the kiss continued. She was desperate for him, for his passion, craving his love, relishing in his embrace, and the feeling of his body against her own.

Peter's arms were tangled in her hair. Wendy kissed him lightly, cupping his face as he moaned into her mouth. "I love you so much, Peter Pan." She whispered, caressing his cheek. "I love you too, Wendy lady." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck and holding her in place.

Abby kissed him lovingly, burying her hands in his hair. Marco kissed her, pushing himself upward. "What's wrong, Marco?" Abby asked. "I believe that the time has come to reveal myself to Peter and Wendy." Marco said. He stood up, helping her to her feet. Marco took her hand in his own and they walked into the other room.

Peter heard silent footfalls coming from somewhere outside their room. Releasing Wendy, he rose to his feet, his silver sword at the ready. Cautiously, he leapt into the room. She heard the clanging of metal against stone. Wendy practically jumped to her feet, almost completely naked and totally freezing. Screaming Peter's name, she ran into the room.

As soon as she entered the room, her heart stopped and she felt weak at the knees. She couldn't believe her eyes; Marco Ferrarro, the supposed martyr, the valiant fighter, the courageous and unconditionally loving individual, was standing before her. She ran forward with her arms spread wide and with a cry of pure joy wrapped them around his waist.

"Marco... I can't believe that you're alive! I thought you were gone forever." Wendy said, her tears staining Marco's shirt. "I'm so sorry that I worried you, Wendy. You should truly be free right now. But Alyssa is still alive, I failed." Marco said, hanging down his head in shame. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, saying "No, my brother; you've set us free. You haven't failed us, you could never do that. We're family and we always have faith and trust in each other. As long as we have that, nothing can stop us."

After they all got reacquainted, Wendy yawned slightly. "Get some sleep. I don't blame you for being fatigued after everything that you've been through in the past Seven years." Marco said, bidding them goodnight. Marco held the door to their room open, beckoning Abby inside. She entered in, and he wrapped his arms around her, sharing his body temperature.

She felt loved, her body was filling with warmth and she lay her head back against his shoulder, sleep assuming control. With great care, he lifted her into his arms. Lowering her sleeping form under the covers, he kissed her lightly, and a smile crossed her face. She was at peace, he could feel it. He lay beside her, stroking her soft cheek affectionately, causing her smile to widen. Kissing her again, he whispered, "Sleep well, my angel" as he too, fell back into the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Christmas Day Approaches; Dreams lead to torment and an inner demon

Abby's hands were wrapped tightly around him. She never wanted to let go, she was too overcome by joy and merriment. She listened to his soft gentle breathing against her neck, and she felt safer than ever before. His smile filled her soul with life, his voice filling her heart with love beyond imagining.

Marco stirred slightly as she kissed him. His sleeping face smiled and he ran his hands through her hair. Abby slowly arched back her head and moaned silently as he kissed her upper body, which was completely naked. She wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing his lips lightly. Marco caressed her cheek softly, gently leaning her onto her back.

Awakening slightly, he dove down, capturing her lips. She ran her hands along his back, kissing him with love. He groaned slightly, tasting the sweet feeling of her mouth. To him, she was pure love incarnate.

Soon afterward, Abby was asleep. Her mind was so full of love and passion that they would manifest themselves into whatever fantasy she created in her mind. She saw herself lying in his arms, could feel the lovely taste of his lips against her soft cheek.

She breathed softly against the bed-sheets. Marco had risen to his feet, stretching his arms. He heard her emit a sound that was like that of a bird humming in the summer sunlight.

He reflected on what he had learned. While Abby had been dreaming of love and passion, Marco had been experiencing something completely different. He had seen a bright light, shining at the end of a dimly lit passage. He ran towards the light source and saw Jesus in His glory.

Marco fell forward, his body collapsing against the smooth golden flooring. Part of him was horrified, he had no idea what he was seeing, but he vaguely remembered reading the book of Revelation and the description of Jesus in Heaven. Jesus touched his forehead with His palm. Marco was on his feet; he said, "Lord, I am but a broken human being, who is not worthy to be in your presence." Jesus breathed on Marco and he was at rest.

Marco saw a beautiful young woman in his dreams. He saw her long hair, which was swaying in the wind. He saw her lovely eyes, which were blue as crystal. Marco saw her arms spread wide, beckoning him to come forth. He suddenly heard a scream from behind him.

Spinning around, he saw Alyssa Silvermane advancing towards them, pure anger in her eyes. Looking back at his beloved Abby, Marco ran forward, into the embrace of his wife. Alyssa's screams caused Abby to tremble. "Easy, my love. It's okay; I'm here. She can't hurt you anymore." Marco said, looking into her eyes and smiling warmly.

Marco could hear the maniacal laughter. Spinning around, he saw Alyssa standing before him. Abby, his beloved angel, was no longer in his arms, but was lying face-up at Alyssa's feet, barely alive and horrifically bruised. His rage burst forth and without thinking, he rushed forward, striking Alyssa in the face.

She vanished! Marco stood up; darkness engulfed the area as Abby materialized before him. He trembled and became horribly afraid; her eyes were full of pure hatred, absent of any other emotions. "You let your rage take over, now look into the eyes of your beloved Abbt." Alyssa said.

Her message pierced his heart, every word feeling like a tiny dagger. "You never loved me; you never noticed me; you never cared about me. I hate you, Marco Ferrarro; all I have for you is hatred." Alyssa said, smirking sadistically.

Marco shut his eyes, not wanting to believe it. His anger came without warning, souring to the surface in seconds. He began screaming and crying out as he fought against the uncontrollable rage; by allowing it to take over, however, he had lost the fight before it had even begun. "That's it, Marco, lose control. Let's see your rage flare red as Hell!" Alyssa said, cackling maniacally as his control evaporated and the beast was unleashed at it's full fury.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Reality leads to Peace; Cleansing leads to New Hope

The sight of Marco alive and well brought a sense of peace to Peter and Wendy. For Peter, it seemed to ease the tension he had felt at believing Marco was dead. For Wendy, it had lifted her spirit significantly; she felt hopeful and alive again.

Peter lay atop her, wide awake. Wendy's sleeping chest rose and fell softly against his body. Her face, her beautiful, delicate, loving eyes, her long brown hair, and her smiling face all resonated with hope and love. He quickly realized that they were both in need of a bath.

Lifting her delicate torso into his arms, he walked toward the pool of water. Lying her upon the flooring, Peter quickly discarded his trousers and undergarments. He looked at his beloved Wendy, who's beauty was matched by no-one, and lifted her sleeping body into his arms once more.

Taking a step at a time, Peter slowly sank into the pool, sitting Wendy atop the first step. He got to work, scrubbing the dirt and filth off his body as best he could. Afterward, he sat on the bottom step for quite awhile, simply gazing at Wendy to see if she might awaken. When she failed to do so after 10 minutes, Peter lifted her to her feet and turned her so her back faced him.

Lifting her off her feet and with his arms around her small waist, he backed into the pool. The water engulfed her legs and slowly began consuming her nightgown. He descended the final step and saw that Wendy's upper body had been more or less completely covered by the water, leaving only her shoulders and face above it's surface. She needed cleansing, her entire body begged for it, and he was more than willing to oblige her wishes.

He slowly dipped her head under the water. As she came up, he met her in a sweet kiss. She tasted of honey and her face smelled with the fragrance of the sweetest perfume. He touched her gown and was taken aback by how soft it felt under the water.

Seeking to cleanse her completely, he sank his drenched hands into her hair, purifying it with the water. She moaned silently and lay her head against his wet shoulder, her mouth gaping and lost in sleep.

He pressed his lips to her own and stroked her wet cheek affectionately. She groggily entangled her arms around him, impeding his progress in the process. He gently escaped her grasp and carried her to the top step, where he carefully removed her nightgown to continue cleansing her body.

Her naked body shivered slightly, her soft, creamy skin attaining goosebumps due to the cold atmosphere. He carried her into the water and resumed the task at hand.

He was standing, standing at the bedside, pure rage fueling his actions. He roared like a wild beast, his calm and calculating nature giving way to his inner animal. His eyes were red, his hair shaggy and his face full of rage, with his heart full of wrath.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Reality leads to Emergence; A Hero is Lost and Terrible Tragedy Strikes (The following takes place just before the final paragraph of the previous chapter)

Abby could feel him struggling within her grasp. What was happening to him? She could feel his teetering sanity inside her heart and she feared for them both. She was flung against the wall, shrieking as her bare back made contact with the hard stone. She couldn't have stayed conscious even if she had wished to; she knew one thing: Marco, her beloved husband, was gone, consumed by his inner demon.

He was standing, standing at the bedside, pure rage fueling his actions. He roared like a wild beast, his calm and calculating nature giving way to his inner animal. His eyes were red, his hair shaggy and his face full of rage, with his heart full of wrath.

He looked around, saw an unknown figure lying on the stone floor. Walking forward, he turned the figure onto its backside and his eyes widened as a flash hit. A girl was standing outside a large building in the summer light; she said softly with delight: "My beloved, you have just won a date with yours truly."

He leapt back as soon as the premonition ended. He clutched his head and emitted a roaring sound. Leaping out of the room, he crashed through the ceiling to the surface. Unfortunately, this action caused the entire structure to come crashing down upon the figure, providing them with a graveside and an eternal resting place in the process.

Peter ran into the ruins upon hearing the crash. He hadn't even heard a scream. Yet, somehow, he knew someone was in danger. He began exerting his strength on the numerous boulders and planks that were scattered around the room.

He could feel a presence, an unknown, yet familiar soul calling out to him. He felt the link growing stronger and stronger as he approached a boulder in the center of the room. This particular rock was so massive that it would take all his strength to even lift it an inch.

Wendy came into the room just as Peter began to lift the boulder, albeit slightly, off the ground. She saw a small rope lying in the ruins in the corner of the room. Picking it up, Wendy threw the rope to Peter, who wrapped it securely around the large object.

Bracing himself on a bed of planks, Peter began to pull. His muscles began contracting, his heart racing, his arms strained. This wasn't working; the boulder refused to even budge! He felt like giving up, when Wendy's lips met his cheek and he felt his strength return.

Trying again thanks to his newfound confidence, the object began moving, falling to the ground and breaking into shards. Peter released the rope and ran to the place where the rock had been. What he saw horrified him: Abby was lying in the ruined stone, her completely naked body fully drenched in blood. She wasn't moving, nor did she appear to be breathing.

Peter shook her body, and, cradling it in his arms, called out to her, trying to get her attention. But it was no good, every time he would call her name, the link would continuously diminish until there was nothing. His eyes watered, his heart racing faster, his insides crying out in loss; with a trembling hand, he touched her cheek, hoping to see a sudden spark of life, but receiving none.

To his shock, the blue eyes opened. Her body trembled in shock; she stroked his cheek, the symbolic son that she herself would never bare. "Marco..." She whispered into his ear. "Abby, please, stay with me!" Peter yelled, his tears staining her face.

She collapsed against the ruined stone. For a moment, blue clashed with black. But then, the remaining lights of life that were hidden in those blue pupils were forever extinguished. Her head reeled back and she was still.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Beast's Rampage begins as the True Culprits Complete Their First Move; A Gift from Family leads to Comfort

Marco Ferrarro, or, now known simply as The Beast, was running and jumping mindlessly along the various islands of Neverland. He was no longer human in terms of psychology, though his physical body remained unchanged, save his shredded shirt. He knew not where he was or what he was doing; his personality had completely evaporated, having been corrupted by the fury that had building within him for so long.

The moonlight was dazzling; the stars in the sky gazing at the earth below. It was dead silent and The Beast was in a seemingly unstoppable rage-induced state. He stood on the top of a mountain thousands of miles away from the hideout, waiting for his inner fury to predict the next move he would make. It was at this point that he flew into a rage that was so terrifying and destructive, that by the time it subsided, more than 100 islands had sank to the bottom of the sea.

The lightning was tremendous; the tidal waves merciless, the gusty winds dark and deceptive, and the night as black as the deepest void. The Beast, upon seeing the thunder and waves, grunted and roared, not in fear or satisfaction, but in pure, petrifying lust as it craved a seemingly endless supply of death and chaos to leave in it's wake.

The laughter was audible even above the catastrophic events that were unfolding before the recipient. Her plan, which had been this from the very start, had worked perfectly, every single move she had made up until this point had merely been setting the stage for her true, ultimate goal- the destruction and death of the Pan family.

Alyssa Silvermane, who's baby would've been long-since due in the real world, was completely unstoppable. Her plan had been to eliminate Marco from the very beginning; now, her plan would finally succeed, and she would forever reign as queen.

Peter and Wendy had laid Abby to rest on their bed. Peter had immediately rushed out, dipped a cloth in hot water and placed the material against her pale forehead. His hand trembled and Wendy could see the heartbreaking tears in his eyes. "Why? Why does everyone that I care about, that I love, have to suffer?" He asked, burying his face in his hands and sobbing miserably.

Wendy held his hands in her own. "It's alright, Peter. There's nothing you could've done." She whispered as she looked into his teary eyes. He embraced her and unleashed his sadness. She pecked his cheek softly, seeking to comfort him. Slowly regaining his composure, Peter smiled and kissed her lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Love leads to Hunger (Lemon Warning)

Wendy held him tightly against her chest. Her soft lips met his and he caressed her cheek, deepening the exchange. She wanted so desperately to go all-out at this moment; it might be the last chance they would ever have. He parted his lips from her own and thought for a second; this wasn't right, they couldn't do this now. And yet, his groin was hardening more with every second; he didn't know what to do.

Wendy lightly pressed her lips against his. It felt as if a thunderstorm had begun in his heart; he couldn't resist. Pulling her onto the leather sofa, he battled against her tongue for dominance within her mouth. His hands traveled up her silk blue gown, and it was there that he felt the creamy, smooth, and delicate skin that was hidden underneath.

She parted her lips, removed his hat and continued meeting him in long, passionate, and loving kisses. He ran his hands through her long hair, trying to feel for her ponytail clip. She parted her lips slightly, reached back with her free hand, and removed the clip, her long brown hair stopping just above her heels. As he gazed at her elegant braids, Peter felt as though he were kissing repunzel, and he chuckled at the thought.

She kissed him passionately, licking the inside of his mouth. He leaned against the cushion at the opposite end of the sofa, pulling her with him, and never breaking the exchange. She ran her hands over his shirt-clad back, and was getting excited.

He held her softy against his chest, feeling every inch of her hair. He cherished the sweet taste of her lips, moaning as she ran her hand up his left pant-leg, feeling her soft fingers come to rest on his thigh. He slowly ran his hands under the silk gown and felt the smooth flesh of her small hips.

She ran her hand under his shirt, rubbing his soft chest. "I love you so much, Peter Pan." She whispered, kissing his lips lightly. "And I to you, my Wendy lady." He responded, returning her gift. He moved his hands to the hem of her gown, waiting for her permission.

She sat back on her heels, lifting her arms above her head as the garment was removed, revealing her bare stomach, which was still a little swollen due to the miscarriage. She kissed his lips, pressing her body closer to his own. She pulled him upward, removed his shirt, and began devouring his now bare chest.

He removed her bra, turning himself over so he could get a birdseye view of her c-cup breasts. Cupping his face, she kissed him feverishly, moaning as his hands explored her body. He licked and sucked her left nipple, then her right. Wendy moaned, tilting her head back and closing her eyes as the pleasure consumed her whole, and feeling the arousal beginning to build within her lower region.

Peter kissed her lips lightly. She returned in kind, licking his nipples and stomach. Peter could feel the arousal beginning to climb through his lower-body. He sucked at her left breast, sending another wave of pleasure surging through her body.

Simultaneously, they removed their respective remaining undergarments; it was too late to stop; in fact, neither of them wanted to. Peter kissed her newly exposed inner thigh, blowing into her opening, causing her to shriek loudly, only to be silenced by his lips.

She ran her trembling hands gently along his member, stroking it affectionately. He gasped in pleasure, "Wendy lady." She kissed his lips and pulled him close, as the temperature inside the room began to cool. He released her, positioning his member at her entrance; with a warm, loving smile, she kissed him in approval, and he thrust into her.

"Oh Peter. Keep going, don't stop!" She shrieked, tightening her grip on the cushion on which she was lying. Peter began sweating, nervously beginning to form a rhythm through his thrusts. With each thrust of his member, Wendy became more aroused, and the pleasure soon threatened to explode from her body.

Peter kissed her lips tenderly, silencing her screams of pain. She felt as though a rocket had just detonated within her lower region, it felt so good; she didn't want it to end. Peter drowned her screams with passionate kisses to her lips, stroking her beautiful and smooth skin.

Wendy could feel the arousal reach its peak within her lower region. "Peter! I think I'm going to cum." She whispered hastily into his ear. Peter, smiling, planted kisses all over her lower body, and she moaned as he kissed her breasts in passion. He quickly added to the pace as he thrust into her once, twice, thrice, and she shrieked as the orgasm erupted like a raging volcano.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Hunger leads to a trap; The Return of a Hero pt. 1

"Peter." She stirred, kissing him lightly as her orgasm subsided. Peter leaned in, kissing her tenderly as she embraced his neck. Moaning, she ran her hands through his hair, meeting him in passionate kisses.

Peter heard or rather felt, a strange noise coming from Wendy's abdomen. Wendy giggled and kissed him again. "What does this mean, Wendy lady?" Peter asked. "I'm hungry, Peter. You have to go get me some food." Wendy said. "What's hungry, Wendy lady?" Peter asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Hungry, or hunger, in the present tense, is a condition that all humans have in which they crave food." Wendy said. Peter's stomach began grumbling as well and he laughed. "I guess that I am hungry as well, Wendy lady." Peter said, smiling warmly at her.

Peter kissed her lightly and she fell asleep gracefully. He rose to his feet, dressed, and flew toward the forest to get some food for them both. When Peter flew into the air, he had a collection of various foods in his arms: never-berries, pure honey, and nuts.

He was nearly to the hideout when he was blasted out of the sky. He crashed into the ground at the foot of the ladder that led to Wendy's sleeping form. "Hello Peter." Alyssa said, cackling. "Aye, mate. Where you heading off to with all that food?" Michael, who was trying out a very horribly sounding Australian accent, asked.

"It's, it's none of your concern. Leave at once." Peter said, sweating instantly. "Heh, did you honestly think that you could bring food back to your precious Wendy and that you could get away unnoticed?! You're an even bigger fool than I thought." Alyssa said, and she and Michael laughed in his face.

"Dang it. I was so close, just a few more steps. Sorry, Wendy lady." Peter thought. "Look Peter, just give us Wendy. She's already ours anyway, so what do you say; be a sport." Alyssa said, smirking. Peter smiled and said, "Question, this person you're scared of, it isn't my brother is it?" "What if it is?" Alyssa asked. "Then you'll lose!" Peter screamed, drawing his sword and swiftly impaling Michael through the abdomen.

"Michael!" Alyssa shrieked, throwing Peter into the ocean and rushing to Michael's side. The sword had eaten into his vital organs. Michael pulled the sword out of him and snapped it in half.

By this time, Peter was in the air, mouth open in awe. "That won't help you Peter. You've just shortened your life span." Alyssa said, flying toward Peter and breaking all of his ribs with a single head-butt to his stomach. Peter spat blood, which Alyssa maliciously licked off her cheeks. She threw Peter into the ocean and left him for dead.

 _Hey guys, this is Dragonfist 2.0; the fall semester has started for me at the Junior College; in any case, the next update will be coming soon. Thanks for reading._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Hunger leads to a trap; The Return of a Hero pt. 2

The beast leapt across the earth, snarling and running on all fours. It could smell the destruction it was creating, and it was satisfied. It was dark, and lightning struck somewhere in the distance behind the beast itself. It screamed, falling to the ground as a premonition took hold of it's mind.

He was running, sprinting as far away from the wild animal as fast as his legs would carry him. At last, he reached the edge of the forest and emerged into a clearing. He could hear the mindless animal behind him, using it's senses to determine his route. Leaping behind the base of a nearby tree, he crouched to his knees and waited.

The animal roared, tearing into the clearing and using it's snout to locate it's prey. The trail was clear, but there was a very faint trail of green headed to the north. Roaring, it took off, rampaging mindlessly across the distant desert.

He let out a deep breath and slowly rose to his feet. "Well, at least now I can figure out where I am." He thought. Walking through the desert, he fell to his face, out of breath and completely dehydrated.

The animal was above him, it's claw raised in the air and ready to deal the killing blow. With a roar, it brought the claw down with immense force. Using the last reserves of his strength, he grasped onto the animals' arm, holding it in place and groaning as the fatigue grew in intensity; he could feel it overwhelming him and his hand gave way as the beast struck.

Alyssa cackled menacingly, gazing at the ocean, where Peter had fallen. "That was too easy! Without Marco here, I'm practically invincible!" Alyssa screamed. Peter arose fast as lightning, striking Alyssa in her most sensitive area, jabbing her repeatedly with the tip of his blade.

Alyssa grabbed him by the ribs, smirking maliciously. "Guess again, Peter. Your precious Wendy is mine!" She screamed, slamming Peter face-first into the earth using a pile-driver maneuver.

He was knocked back, hitting the ground hard. The animal was atop him, claws ripping at his shirt and jeans. He rolled onto his side. leapt to his feet and broke into a run. He ran into a wood, nearly tripping over a series of branches.

Leaping to recover and regain his footing, he ran as fast as he could through the forest. He found himself at the edge of a cliff, with a bottomless stream of water below. He tried the turn back; the animal was already there, it roared, and pushed him over the edge.

He was barely holding on, having grabbed onto a narrow branch in the earth at the last second. The animal was roaring, clawing at his hand in an attempt to shake him off. He grabbed onto the creature's arm and pulled it forward. "I'm not going to hell by myself, I'm taking you with me!" He yelled, pulling the creature down along with himself as the branch snapped.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Hunger leads to a trap; The Return of a Hero pt. 3

The beast roared, falling to its knees as the lightning around it grew in intensity. It looked up at the sky, roaring and snarling as it struggled to stand, but feeling wave after excruciatingly painful wave of tension pierce its psyche. The lightning was raging, striking the earth below like a merciless tidal wave. A bolt struck the mountain on which the beast stood and the resulting smoke enveloped it whole.

Peter pushed off hard, slamming right into Alyssa's back. Alyssa shrieked, cursing and shouting wildly. Peter flew as fast as he could, trying to get them away from Wendy. He didn't get far though; Alyssa was in front of him immediately.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alyssa asked, cackling maniacally. Peter snarled, his offensive lost. "I can't fight her, but maybe, I can distract her for a little bit." Peter thought. Alyssa snickered, laughing at Peter's futile strategic attempts.

The creature roared, slashing at him ruthlessly as they plummeted to certain doom. He wasn't giving up without a fight and lashed out, striking the creature repeatedly in the face.

Peter flew into the air, away from Alyssa, toward a layer of clouds. Alyssa was right behind him, and was gaining fast. Peter swore under his breath, but he pressed on, putting on a burst of speed. Alyssa reached for his leg in order to pull him into her arms.

Peter suddenly had an idea. Ceasing his flight, he turned to face her. Alyssa rushed toward him, cackling. Peter placed his palms in front of him, screaming, "Fairy Flash!" Alyssa was blinded by an incredibly powerful blast of light and shrieked, cursing Peter by Satan. Peter slowly flew away, his eyes tightly shut.

The creature had him in its clutches, squeezing him tightly. He winced slightly, trying to escape. The creature roared, tearing at his chest and shredding the skin of his stomach, causing him to yell in pain. But he was determined; he pushed out as hard as his body would allow.

The creature shrieked, releasing him. He pushed with all his might, propelling himself upward. The creature, however, was not as fortunate; it crashed into a bed of spikes, and roared as the embrace of death took ahold of its soul.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- The Return of a Hero Pt. 4; sadness leads to an uplifting song

Peter had no idea where he was, all he knew was that he was in the midst of a demolished mountain. He knew that there was no way Alyssa could find him, so he stopped flying and descended to the ground. He fell onto his back, shrieking in exhaustion; the fairy's flash had taken all of his willpower to perform, and he was completely drained. He looked at the demolished mountain and could just make out a standing form. But he couldn't recognize the face due to fatigue and he blacked out.

Marco Ferrarro stood on the top of a demolished mountain. His abs were on full display, his chest bleeding, his arms strained. His hazel eyes blinked, saw the lightning and the roaring thunder, his blonde hair blowing wildly in the wind.

He saw a body lying on the ground below him. Picking it up, he was in the hideout within seconds. He lay Peter on the sofa, and turned to look at Wendy, who was sound asleep. "Did I do all this?" He thought, walking into the demolished room. He gazed at the hole in the ceiling, saw the debris and the destroyed bed.

He observed what appeared to be spilt water on the floor in the corner of the room. Bending low, he sniffed it, using his senses. His eyes watered; this wasn't water, it was Abby's blood! He rose to his feet and walked out of the room.

He fell to his knees at her side. Examining her bloody form, he drew some blood into his fingertips and his eyes watered once more. "Oh my gosh; what have I done?!" He thought, his tears staining Kathryn's topless torso.

He looked at his hands, clenching his fists tightly. "I can't believe that I would do this." He thought, burying his face in his hands and sobbing. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Jesus.

"Where were You, when this happened, I thought You were supposed to be here for me no matter what, and yet, You abandoned me like a coward?!" Marco yelled, sobbing. "I never left you, Marco. You left Me." Jesus said. "How can You say that; my wife is dead because of You!" Marco yelled. "Do not worry, My child. Your wife is dying, yes, but it is for My glory." Jesus said. Marco covered his eyes to attempt to contain his tears. Jesus wiped the water from his eyes and breathed on him.

Marco was by Abby's side once more. He lifted his eyes to the sky and sang: I need You To soften my heart and break me apart I need You To open my eyes, to see that You're shaping my life

All I am, I surrender

Give me faith to trust what You say, That You're good and Your love is great I'm broken inside, I give You my life

I need You To soften my heart and break me apart I need You To pierce through the dark and cleanse every part of me

All I am, I surrender

Give me faith to trust what You say, That You're good and Your love is great I'm broken inside, I give You my life

And I may be weak but Your Spirit's strong in me My flesh may fail, but my God, You never will [x2]

Give me faith to trust what You say, That You're good and Your love is great I'm broken inside, I give You my life [x2]

And I may be weak but Your Spirit's strong in me My flesh may fail, but my God, You never will [x2]

Marco knew what he had to do and walked toward the ladder.


End file.
